


Totally Batty

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: Vampire Uryuu [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic IshiHime, Platonic Relationships, Shapeshifting, Trans Character, Trans Ishida Uryuu, Trans Male Character, Vampire Ishida Uryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Walking home, Orihime finds a small bat that's injured himself. Little did she know he wasn'texactlya bat.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryuu
Series: Vampire Uryuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999384
Kudos: 3





	Totally Batty

She locked up the bakery, bag of extra pastries from the night before in hand, and walked down the road towards home. Lost in her own world, she was startled by a dark blur rushing past her face. Shrieking, she dropped her bag, donuts and squashed cakes spilling out. A small _thump_ was heard and she turned her head towards it to see a small bat on the ground. She gasped; it must have flown straight into the wall. Bag of day old pastries forgotten, she rushed to the small creature, scooping him up in her arms, and carried him home.

"Orihime, why is there a bat on your pillow?" Brown eyes met hazel, a skeptical look on his face.

Waving her hand, she said, "Oh! This is why I called you over, Ichigo! I found him and he's badly hurt, so I figured you could help him out!"

Ichigo looked to the small creature lying atop a pink, frilly pillow on the couch, eyebrows raised. _"This_ is why you called me over? My dad's a doctor, not a veterinarian;" he shook his head, messy ginger hair bouncing with the movement.

She puffed out her cheeks, hands resting on her hips, "Well, I didn't know who _else_ to call! The vet's closed cuz of how late it is! Please, just help me with this, Ichigo."

He sighed, "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Orihime looked to the small creature laying on her favourite pillow. She thought he must be cold, so she laid an embroidered handkerchief over him. It was a gift from a friend she hadn't seem in a while, a few _years_ _,_ actually. Shaking her head, she put a pot of water on the stove to boil for some tea. Getting a cup down from the cupboard, she nearly dropped it when realization dawned on her; "My cakes!"

Keeping her grip on her tea mug, she carefully set it down on the counter. She frantically checked all the windows to make sure they were shut tight before gently tucking the small bat in, kissing him atop his fuzzy little head and leaving a bowl of water for him before leaving into the night in search of her lost pastries.

Orihime returned home once again that night a little down. "Aww, I couldn't find my cakes! I bet someone else already found them and took them home," she whined, cheeks puffed out. She checked on the small creature on the couch, picking him up by the whole pillow and bringing him into her room with her. She set him on the head of her bed before getting dressed for sleep, crawling in next to him. "Goodnight, little bat."

The alarm clock blared and she threw a hand out to turn it off. Turning over, she opened her eyes slowly to be met with a pale face framed by dark hair. She screamed, shooting up in bed.

The man in her bed awoke screaming, falling onto the floor to reveal he was very, very naked.

_"Uryuu?!"_

"Orihime!" He quickly looked down at himself, face quickly turning pink as he snatched a blanket off her bed to cover himself with. He looked around quickly, clutching her duvet nervously. "Why am I in your bedroom?!"

"I was gonna ask that!" She looked over the side of the bed at him before quickly looking away. "And why are you _naked?"_

He clutched the blanket to himself tighter. "My clothes didn't fit me!"

Orihime was taken aback by that; how could they not fit? She knew he could make clothes that looked good out of just about _anything_ and, if nothing else, he could tailor clothing to fit himself near perfectly. "What?"

"They..." He squeezed his eyes closed, blocking out her blurry form from his myopic vision. "They fell off."

 _"What?"_ She was utterly confused, but... she knew he wouldn't lie to her; they were friends, after all.

"They _fell off."_ He sighed. Opening his eyes, he saw his girl friend's blurry form to walk towards a large, dark square.

"Well, I can let you borrow some clothes? The shirt will definitely be too big, but..." She turned to him. "You look... _different."_

"A lot has happened in the past few years."

Extra clothes in hand, Orihime asked, "What happened to the little bat I had?"

He looked away, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm _serious,_ Uryuu--I found a cute, tiny little bat last night and brought him home to take care of!" She continued to look at him with a stern look on her face, hands on her hips.

He still wouldn't meet the gaze of her fuzzy form, but he responded to her quietly anyway; "I'm right here..."

"What..?"

Sighing, he told her, _"I'm_ the bat. At least, that's the only explanation I have for why I'm here."

Hazel eyes widened as she nearly dropped the gym shorts she had in hand. "You're a _bat?!"_

Nervously chuckling, Uryuu told her, _"No,_ I'm not a bat. I'm a vampire."

"Whaaat?!"

He sighed. "Yes. And I should be getting home." He really needed his glasses.

Orihime tried to quickly compose herself and threw the extra clothes she had at him, hitting him square in the face. "You can't go home naked!"

"I'm not planning to go home _naked!"_ He felt his face grow even warmer as he clutched the T-shirt and shorts thrown at him, hastily pulling the shirt on over his head before realizing there was no way to put the shorts on without exposing himself. "Um, Orihime..."

"Oh!" She covered her eyes and quickly turned around. "I promise I won't peek!"

"That's not exactly comforting..." He shook his head, though, pulling the shorts over his legs and tightening the draw string.

She set a glass of milk in front of him after double checking the blinds were closed, limiting the amount of sunlight pouring into the small dining room. Sitting down, she leaned forward, hand to her mouth as if she were telling a secret as she whispered, "So, if you're a vampire, does that mean you need to drink... _blood?"_

He took a sip of milk, looking her over. "It's just the two of us in your home, you don't need to whisper. But, yes, technically, I do need blood."

She leaned back in her chair, hands in her lap. "Alright then."

"However--"

"If you need any, you can bite me," Orihime said rather cheerily and matter-of-factly.

"--I come from-- _what?!"_ Did he hear her right?

"I said you can bite me! It's what friends are for, right?" She was completely serious but still held a caring smile on her face.

Looking away, he muttered, "You have an odd idea of friendship..."

Waving a hand, she told him, "You don't have to be shy about it! Besides, you're gay _and_ my friend, so I'm not worried about you doing anything weird."

"I'm not gay! At least..." He took a breath, silence stretching between them. "I don't know; I just usually feel more comfortable around you than any of our male friends."

Orihime just shrugged.

"At least I know you're not all that worried..."

"So, how did you become a vampire?"

He looked back to her, surprised by her sudden question even though he knew she shouldn't be. "It just... happened."

"Can you turn into a bat all the time?"

"At night I can, but as you can see, it means leaving my clothes behind."

"Oh, oh!" Brimming with excitement, she asked, "When you turned into a vampire, did you get rid of your glasses for some super cool hot guy makeover?"

"Um, Orihime," he told her slowly, "I'm still terribly nearsighted. Being a vampire doesn't change that; I still need my glasses."

"Oh." She visibly deflated, seemingly disappointed. "Oh, did you need any blood? My offer still stands."

"Um, no, I'll be fine with just my milk;" he took a sip to hide the pale pink staining his cheeks.

She tilted her head, long hair waving with the motion. "Don't vampires need blood?"

He sighed. "I come from a long line of vampires who take immense pride in their white capes and clothes, and I am no different. I'd prefer to abstain from drinking any blood."

"Oh, okay..." She seemed to think for a moment, watching him drink his milk. "Are you going to school?"

"Yes," he said, setting his half empty glass down on the table, "I take night classes."

"What's your major, Uryuu?"

"Medicine," he told her, nodding.

Thin brows came together in puzzlement. "Medicine? I thought you didn't want to become a doctor..."

"I don't, but..." He sighed. "My father's paying for it and he chose my major. I told him if he wanted me to be a doctor that badly, he'd pay for my surgery."

Realization seemed to strike her and she held up a finger. _"That's_ why you look so different!"

"Well, I'm also a vampire, Orihime..."

She waved a hand at him; "Yeah, but you were always pale!"

He sighed. "I should get home, but..."

"Won't the sun hurt you?"

Uryuu paused for a moment. "Yes, unfortunately. But I do need my glasses and my own clothes..."

"Oh!" She quickly got up, nearly running out of the room before turning to the vampire at her dining table again. "Hold on, I've got an idea!" And at that she bounced away.

Shaking his head, he finished his glass of milk.

Orihime came back in the room with an umbrella, a raincoat, sunglasses, and two tubes of sunscreen.

"Orihime.. what's all _that?"_ he asked her slowly.

"I'm going to walk you home!"

**Author's Note:**

> The handkerchief was something Uryuu gave Orihime in case you didn't catch that.
> 
> Another note is that Orihime hasn't seen Uryuu since he was pre-op.
> 
> The "I'm not gay" isn't meant to be homophobic or anything but, rather, a denial in that he's only into other men and an assertment that he's not quite sure cuz it's not something he's been able to focus on before. The being more comfortable around your girl friends than your boy friends is something that I experience as a trans man and idk how common it is but I gave him that trait for realism.
> 
> Also, I HC Uryuu as having myopia (nearsightedness).
> 
> UPDATE: [I drew Uryuu wearing all the things Orihime got to walk him home in ♥ ](https://twitter.com/knightofthecrow/status/1325286037506174976)


End file.
